Carmichael, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Sacramento |established_date = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 13.793 | area_land_sq_mi = 13.528 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.265 | area_total_km2 = 35.724 | area_land_km2 = 35.038 | area_water_km2 = 0.686 | area_water_percent = 1.92 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 125 |elevation_m = 38 |population_metro = |population_as_of = April 1, 2010 |population_total = 61762 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 95608 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 916 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = }} Carmichael is a census-designated place (CDP) in Sacramento County, California, United States. It is a suburb in the Greater Sacramento metropolitan area. The population was 61,762 at the 2010 census. Geography and geology Carmichael is located at (38.639431, -121.321348). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , of which, is land and (1.92%) is water. History Daniel W. Carmichael (born 1867) came to California in 1885.Leigh Hadley Irvine, 1905, A history of the new California: its resources and people, Volume 2, The Lewis Publishing Company In 1909, he developed Carmichael Colony No. I, of what was once part of the Rancho San Juan Mexican land grant. He later bought another , previously part of the Rancho Del Paso Mexican land grant, that he called Carmichael Colony No. 2. It bordered the first colony to the east and Walnut Avenue to the west; the southern boundary was Arden Way with Sutter Avenue to the north. Demographics }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Carmichael had a population of 61,762. The population density was 4,477.8 people per square mile (1,728.9/km²). The racial makeup of Carmichael was 49,776 (80.6%) White, 3,972 (5.8%) African American, 546 (0.9%) Native American, 2,653 (4.3%) Asian (0.9% Filipino, 0.9% Chinese, 0.6% Korean, 0.5% Japanese, 0.5% Indian, 0.3% Vietnamese, 0.6% Other), 287 (0.5%) Pacific Islander, 2,035 (3.3%) from other races, and 3,493 (5.7%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 7,218 persons (11.7%). The Census reported that 60,790 people (98.4% of the population) lived in households, 467 (0.8%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 505 (0.8%) were institutionalized. There were 26,036 households, out of which 7,431 (28.5%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 11,016 (42.3%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 3,630 (13.9%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,417 (5.4%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,642 (6.3%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 229 (0.9%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 8,080 households (31.0%) were made up of individuals and 3,363 (12.9%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33. There were 16,063 families (61.7% of all households); the average family size was 2.91. The population was spread out with 13,060 people (21.1%) under the age of 18, 5,370 people (8.7%) aged 18 to 24, 14,388 people (23.3%) aged 25 to 44, 18,054 people (29.2%) aged 45 to 64, and 10,890 people (17.6%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42.4 years. For every 100 females, there were 89.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.1 males. There were 28,165 housing units at an average density of 2,042.0 per square mile (788.4/km²), of which 14,472 (55.6%) were owner-occupied, and 11,564 (44.4%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.3%; the rental vacancy rate was 9.8%. 34,442 people (55.8% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 26,348 people (42.7%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 49,742 people, 20,631 households, and 13,224 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 4,622.2 people per square mile (1,784.9/km2). There were 21,383 housing units at an average density of 1,987.0 per square mile (767.3/km2). The racial makeup of the CDP was 86.61% White, 2.69% African American, 0.83% Native American, 3.58% Asian, 0.27% Pacific Islander, 2.09% from other races, and 3.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 6.99% of the population. There were 20,631 households out of which 29.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.7% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.9% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.90. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 23.3% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 26.6% from 25 to 44, 24.8% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females, there were 89.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.6 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $47,041, and the median income for a family was $59,002. Males had a median income of $40,435 versus $32,265 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $26,811. About 6.4% of families and 9.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.8% of those under age 18 and 4.2% of those age 65 or over. Government In the California State Legislature, Carmichael is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Carmichael is in . Carmichael schools Carmichael is served by one public school district, San Juan Unified. Elementary schools * Albert Schweitzer Elementary * Cameron Ranch Elementary * Carmichael Elementary * Charles Peck Elementary * Coyle Avenue Elementary * Del Dayo ElementaryDel Dayo Elementary * El Rancho Elementary School, K-8El Rancho Elementary School * Garfield Elementary (no longer exists, became the San Juan pupil enrollment office) * Mary A. Deterding Elementary * Mission Avenue Elementary * Thomas Kelly Elementary * Victory Christian School, K-12Victory Christian School Junior high schools * El Rancho Elementary School, K-8 * John Barrett Middle SchoolJohn Barrett Middle School * Our Lady of the Assumption Catholic School, K-8Our Lady of the Assumption Catholic School * St. John the Evangelist Catholic School, K-8St. John the Evangelist Catholic School * Starr King Middle School, K-8Starr King Middle School * Victory Christian School, K-12Victory Christian School * Winston Churchill Middle SchoolWinston Churchill Middle School High schools * Del Campo High SchoolDel Campo District * Victory Christian High SchoolVictory Christian High School La Sierra High School operated from 1957 to 1983, when it was closed due to budget cuts, being selected among several schools in the district due to having the lowest attendance. The site became La Sierra Community Center in 1985.Lasierraonline Local high school students also attend other nearby schools in the San Juan Unified School District,main high school index such as: * Bella Vista High School in Fair OaksBella Vista District * Casa Roble High School in OrangevaleCasa Roble District * El Camino Fundamental High School in Arden-ArcadeEl Camino District * Encina High School in Arden-ArcadeEncina District site * Jesuit High School in Arden-Arcade * Mesa Verde High School in Citrus HeightsMesa Verde District * Mira Loma High School in Arden-ArcadeMira Loma District * San Juan High School in Citrus HeightsNew San Juan District site * Rio Americano High School in Arden-ArcadeRio Americano District Points of interest Carmichael Park Carmichael Park is a major park in the town. The park includes five ballfields, six tennis courts, and a nine-hole disc golf course. The Community Clubhouse, Veterans' Memorial Building, the Daniel Bishop Memorial Pavilion for the Performing Arts, and the Great Wall of Carmichael are all located within the park.Carmichael Park A year-round farmers market is held at the park every Sunday from 9 a.m. to 1 p.m., hosted by the non-profit BeMoneySmartUSA. BeMoneySmartUSA Jensen Botanical Gardens The Jensen Botanical Gardens are located at 8520 Fair Oaks Boulevard. They exhibit a variety of flora including camellias, dogwoods, azaleas, and rhododendrons. Chautauqua Playhouse The Chautauqua Playhouse has been located in the La Sierra Community Center since 1985.https://web.archive.org/web/20070406072915/http://www.cplayhouse.com/about.htm The 95-seat theater shows comedies, dramas, and musicals. It has a children's theater with performances held on Saturdays. Chautauqua Playhouse is located at 5325 Engle Road (between Walnut Avenue and Fair Oaks Boulevard). Ancil Hoffman Park Ancil Hoffman Park is a major park located within the American River Parkway in Carmichael, California. It is a park. It features the Effie Yeaw Nature Center.Effie Yeaw Nature Center The oak-canopied park is bordered on two sides by the American River. Reconstructed Maidu Indian homes are located at the entrance to the nature center. The Ancil Hoffman Golf Course is also part of the park. Many species of animals can be seen, including wild turkey, deer, coyotes and hawks. One can access the park by taking the Watt Avenue exit off Highway 50. American River Parkway The American River Parkway is a parkway that runs along the American River throughout Sacramento County. The parkway consists of many smaller parks and boat launching points. It can be accessed by various exits off Highway 50 in Sacramento County. American River Bike Trail A portion of the American River Bike Trail crosses Carmichael near the southern community boundary. The bike trail is a popular multi-use recreational facility as well as by bicycle commuters. Notable residents * Dusty Baker, professional baseball player and manager of the Washington Nationals (graduated from Del Campo High School) * Matt Barnes, Sacramento Kings small forward (graduated from Del Campo High School) * Chris Bosio, MLB player for the Milwaukee Brewers and Seattle Mariners, coach for the Chicago Cubs * Jane Brucker, actress (1958-present) * Jessica Chastain, actress and film producer * Wesley Chesbro, California State Assemblyman and former State Senator from Arcata, CA * John Daly, golfer, winner of 1991 PGA Championship and 1995 Open Championship (born in Carmichael) * Milt Gantenbein, three-time NFL champion for the Green Bay Packers, born in New Albin, Iowa * Andrew Gray, actor and model; plays role of Red Ranger in ''Power Rangers Megaforce * Ian Hecox, member of the Internet comedy duo Smosh * Laura Ling, journalist, political prisoner * Lisa Ling, television personality and host of National Geographic Channel's Explorer * Debbie Meyer, Olympic swimming gold medalist (graduated from Rio Americano High School) * Scott Miller (1960–2013), guitarist and leader of bands Game Theory and The Loud Family * Anthony Padilla, former member of the Internet comedy duo Smosh * Manny Parra, Milwaukee Brewers starting pitcher * Cynthia Robinson, trumpeter and vocalist, Sly & The Family Stone * Alek Skarlatos, Oregon Army National Guardsman, recipient of the Knights of the Legion of Honour * Brenda Song, actor, TV series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Marshall Sperbeck, head football coach, Sacramento State University (2007–2014) * Peja Stojaković, NBA player for the Sacramento Kings. * Spencer Stone, United States Air Force staff sergeant Adjacent areas See also * Mercy San Juan Medical Center References External links * Carmichael Community Project * [http://www.carmichaeltimes.com/ Carmichael Times] * Chautauqua Playhouse * iCarmichael Category:Carmichael, California Category:Census-designated places in Sacramento County, California Category:Populated places established in 1909 Category:1909 establishments in California Category:Census-designated places in California